Blue Ink and Black Iron
by Darkness's Blade
Summary: Based on the show but completely about Gajeel and Levy read bottom of the first Chapter will explain everything. Summary: Gajeel never cared about anyone yet is in pain he meets Levy and their story .
1. Chapter 1

Perched on top of a building in Fairy Hills was a man with long spiky black, red eyes, and metal piercings along his nose, eyebrows, and chin. He wore a black shirt that covered his torso and some of his white pants on his right side were a feathered guard on his shoulder. He was thinking about his orders that came from his master.

_Flashback_

"_Gajeel, I want you to start a war with Fairy Tail." Master Jose said _

_Gajeel was sitting eating a bowl of bolts while listening to Master Jose. He smiled as he got his orders, he always hated Fairy Tail because, it was filled with a bunch of naïve, idiotic mages that believed friendship could solve any problem. After his master let him go to start a war Gajeel went straight to Fairy Tail's guild at night and wrecked it beyond repair. There were iron poles sticking out of every corner of the guild and the inside was in shambles._

_When he returned to Master Jose, he expected Fairy Tail to retaliate the next morning so he went to bed shaking with excitement for crushing little Fairies. The next morning came and there was no attack, when he confronted Master Jose about it, Jose told him he'd have to try harder if he wanted war. So Gajeel left for another attempt at provoking Fairy Tail._

_End of Flashback_

Gajeel already had a plan to provoke Fairy Tail, during the day he watched the guild and everyone in it. He thought if he hurt one of their members that everyone liked they would attack. He already had one member in mind; it was a little girl with blue hair wore an orange bandana and a bikini with a blue vest on top, and some tan shorts stopping at her mid thighs.

Gajeel started to search for her when she was alone but found out she never was since she always had two guys with her. One had a white shirt and black plaid pants with two belts going over his torso with a ridiculous hairdo that looked like a sprout coming out the ground. The other had a brown coat with fur on the edges that covered a purple shirt and had some black pants, he also wore a hat that was tall and had the same design as his coat. Gajeel just thought screw it then he jumped down in front of the three that were walking at the south Magnolia Park at night.

"Why hello you pitiful little fairies" Gajeel said, his voice was gruff and had a mocking tone to it.

Jet the one with the brown coat rushed in front of the girl while Droy pulled out a few seeds from his belts and readied them for an attack. Levy, the girl behind Jet grabbed her pen and got ready to attack. Gajeel just laughed at their pitiful display of strength.

"Really? This will be a breeze, I thought Fairy Tail was supposed to be strong, but you three are pathetic." Gajeel laughed

"You think so, we'll make you eat those words" Jet said as he lunged at Gajeel with his "God" (I think it's called that but I don't believe in it since I say we are nothing compared to God, he his perfect in everyway) leg.

Gajeel had to admit, Jet was fast, he got slammed in his stomach by the blur. Jet materialized next to Droy with a smirk on his face. Gajeel rolled in the dirt until he recovered and stabilized himself. When he looked at them, all they could see was a sadistic smile plastered across his face,

"Well that was good, didn't know you could move that fast, now that I know I'll be sure to avoid your attacks, but now it's my turn." Gajeel laughed

Gajeel lunged at Droy as Jet got ready to pounce again; Droy threw his seeds to the ground, a second later green knuckle plants spewed out of the ground. Gajeel dodged them with ease until he saw Jet speeding towards him; with his heightened senses he waited for Jet to get close enough. When he did, Gajeel transformed his hand into a metal pole and smashed it into Jet and made him fly back and hit Droy making him lose his concentration on controlling his plants. While they were struggling back to their feet, Gajeel ran over and grabbed both of them in his palms. He transformed his fingers into razor sharp claws then started sprinting towards the tree at the park. When he got close enough, Gajeel smashed their skulls into the tree with devastating force, Levy, watched in horror as her two friends fell to the ground unconscious.

"Well, Well, Well, so much for them I doubt you could do any better." Gajeel taunted

Levy glared at Gajeel with all the hatred she could muster and started writing at thin air. Gajeel, not giving her time to think rushed at her, but Levy finished one of her spells just in time.

"Solid Script: Water!"

When she said that the word water liquefied and lunged straight at Gajeel's feet. When it connected, Gajeel slipped on the word and fell to the ground, when he was down Levy created another spell.

"Solid Script: Ice!"

When she unleashed the spell it immobilized his feet, making him unable to move. Levy then started a multitude of solid script ice spells to bind his arms with. After about a dozen ice spells she managed to freeze him from head to toe, Levy sighed in relief then ran over to her teammates, unaware of Gajeel body turning into complete iron. As Levy approached her friends, she felt a sudden push at her back and she started tumbling away roughly. When she opened her eyes after the violent push, she saw Gajeel but his skin had turned to iron. His arm looked like a metal pole and he was smiling sadistically.

"That was pretty smart; freezing me back there, but you should've made sure I couldn't move." He said mockingly

With his hand turned into a pole he launched it at Levy and watches her get hit in her torso and watched her fly away from the rough impact. She crashed into the tree next to her friends and fell to the ground; she was visibly struggling to get back on her feet. Gajeel however, wouldn't give her the chance. When she was still on her hands and knees he ran up to her, grabbed her small frail wrists and held them above her head against the tree. With his other hand he smashed his iron pole into her stomach and started to push into her skin forcefully. Levy, started to yelp in pain but wouldn't scream, she belonged to Fairy Tail and she'd have to be strong.

Gajeel kept adding pressure until Levy managed to open her eyes and look into Gajeel's; when she did all she saw was pain in his eyes. So he started to talk but her voice was strained from Gajeel's onslaught.

"Why are you in pain?" She asked

Gajeel instantly stopped and turned to look her eyes, when he did him only saw kindness in her eyes. He would've let go but his mind screamed at him to continue because of his orders and to hurt her because she had the nerve to claim he was in pain.

"What makes you think I'm in pain from the way I see it, it's the other way around." He said

"Your eyes say differently, they say you're in everlasting pain, like you'll never forget your pain. I feel sorry for you." She answered weakly

"Why would a piece of Fairy Tail trash feel sorry for me?" He asked

"Because Fairy Tail won't let this act go unpunished, we are a family there is no place you can run or hide from us." She answered

"You think I'm scared of you losers?" He asked

"Why do you hurt other people is it because, that's your way of coping with your pain." She asked

With new renowned anger at what she said, Gajeel moved her away from the tree and smashed her into it again. When Gajeel looked back to her face he saw that she lost consciousness, looking at her face he oddly felt a sting of pain in his heart. Gajeel shrugged it aside then proceeded to bolting the three Fairy Tail mages to the tree side by side. When he was done, he got some black paint and started drawing the insignia of his guild, Phantom Lord. After he finished he dismounted the tree and started to leave, he stole on last glance at her unconscious form and felt another sting of pain. He ignored it thinking it was guilt and he shouldn't have guilt for anything. As he walked away he couldn't help but think about the small blue haired mage that he crucified to the tree, the look on her face pained in to no end.

**Hi Darkness's Blade here with a new story.**

**I like Levy and Gajeel they look like they should be together in many ways and I can't help but feel for their pasts together. This story is going to mostly follow the storyline of Fairy Tail to about when Gajeel joins and fights Laxus with some changes that I see fit. After that I'm going to immediately skip to the S-class mages trails and make a filler as to how Gajeel gets Panther Lily. The S-class mage trails will only be about Levy and Gajeel since I didn't get that far into the show. After that I'm going to write about Raven Tail I don't know if it happened but I'm going to write that they figure Gajeel out. Anyway based on the show with a lot of changes so don't expect you'll know what happens next.**


	2. Chapter 2

Gajeel had just returned to Phantom Lord, with this act of transgression, there would be war. He should be happy, ecstatic, but for some reason he was bothered by attacking that blue haired girl. She had managed to see the hurt inside his eyes and he just hurt her out a fit rage. To say the least, he felt guilty, once in his life he felt guilty. After committing horrible crimes in service of Master Jose he finally felt guilty. These thoughts were short lived as the door to the guild busted open, in the smoke stood Fairy Tail. Gajeel eyes widened, he knew they get war but didn't know that they would attack first. '

Phantom Lord charged at Fairy Tail with three times the number of mages Fairy Tail had. Thinking they had easy victory, they were proven wrong Fairy Tail took them head on and severely started to destroy their numbers. Gajeel would've joined the fight if only Master Jose didn't give him a set of orders. First, he was to wait until, Makarov, the giuldmaster of Fairy Tail, had left the room in search of him. Next, he would attack them and keep them occupied to notice their friend, Lucy Heartfilia, being kidnapped. Thankfully, she didn't participate in this battle instead she stayed home, after Master Jose sent Juvia of the rain to capture her. Makarov finally left the main room in search for Master Jose, after doing so; Gajeel decided it was his time to move.

Jumping down into the mix, he instantly charged at Natsu, a dragon slayer with pink hair, a white scaled scarf, some dark colored shorts and vest. Natsu didn't see Gajeel charging at him and got rammed through the guild walls. Gajeel would've enjoyed that blow, if he didn't have a certain blue haired girl on his mind. Natsu immediately counterattacked with the ferocity of a raging dragon with one of his Dragon Fire Iron Fist attacks. Gajeel was nailed dead in the face and was sent flying through the guild, to the Phantom Lord's mages. Gajeel steadily got back up then charged with an iron pole materalized in his right arm. Natsu charged head on with a fist engulfed in fire and clashed with Gajeel in a fight between dragon slayers.

The mages on both sides postpone their engagement with each other to watch the brilliant fight between Natsu and Gajeel. Iron spikes cascaded around the guild while fire burned brilliantly and two auras were crashing into each other one was green and the other red. As the two were fighting he managed to speak a few words to the iron dragon.

"So you're the bastard that crucified Levy and her teammates to that tree? I'm going to beat the living daylights out of you for them, they didn't do anything to you, yet you attacked them like you had a vendetta against them! I'm going to destroy Phantom Lord and every mage that's alongside it, even if I have to go through every dark guild to do so!" Natsu snarled

Gajeel just remembered something that girl said to him, he remembered her saying that there was nowhere he could hide from their guild. He guessed she meant Natsu; the way he fought for his guild was childish but admirable. Gajeel then wondered what Phantom Lord did for him, there was no one he would consider a friend. Everyone just watched their own backs; no one would care if you just up and died. Gajeel then remembered the first time he had a friend and he roared in anger about how his friend betrayed him.

"You think that if someone hurts your friends you fight them in their honor? That is a load of bullshit, in this world, you're on your own, and no one helps you because they'll end up betraying you later! Your sappy idea of friendship is sickening; I can't wait until you learn this lesson for yourself!" Gajeel screamed as he started to cloak himself in iron scales, before he attacked though a crash from the ceiling bought the attention of both sides.

In the dust cloud that formed from the sudden crash was Fairy Tail's guildmaster, green and looked to be in pain. Natsu immediately jumped down with Erza close behind him waiting to comfort the master. Gajeel was seething in anger he was about to lunge at them, but Master Jose appeared in front of him.

"Gajeel, the target is captured I want you to head to our headquarters and we'll plan our next move." Master Jose said to him

"Master, let me finish them off here!" Gajeel yelled

"No, I want you here now before Fairy Tail can launch an offensive counter measure." Master Jose reasoned

"But master me…" Gajeel started

"I SAID NO, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SCRAP, UNLESS YOU WANT TO RELIVE YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE AGAIN, GETS TO HEADQUARTERS NOW!" Master Jose screamed

Gajeel looked down and started to growl before he ran out the guild en route to headquarters. Natsu noticed him running and started chasing after him, to Erza's dismay. Erza had no choice but to retreat back to the Fairy Tail guild to attend to the guild master, ordering everyone to retreat she busted out and sprinted back to the guild.

Gajeel was sprinting through the forest on his way to headquarters until he smelt familiar sent coming behind him. Turning his head he saw Natsu chasing right behind him, he stopped running thinking if he kept running Natsu would find their headquarters. Natsu stopped too thinking that he'd have to beat the information out of him, but was surprised to hear Gajeel words.

"If you want that blonde girl, take this path until you see a castle then look for the center tower that has a door outside." Gajeel said simply

"Huh that's it no fight, you're just going to tell me where my friend is? Wait how do I know this isn't a trick?" Natsu asked suspiciously.

"I'm tired; I'm tired of listening to that nut job. Everything I did up to this point was for him; I haven't had anything for me after I turned 9. I'm just a fucking tool to that man, but everything I did for that man I enjoyed. In addition I owe him so I told you where your friend is, I shall not attack you now but when Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord clashes, do not look for the same kindness." Gajeel said as he sprinted off leaving a confused Natsu.

**There's the second Chapter tell me what you think sorry for the OOC from Gajeel, I just want him to have less factors going against him. He's not that bad of a guy but I will keep his tough attitude without that he's not Gajeel. Please REVIEW that is my motivation to continue with fast Chapter updates**


	3. Chapter 3

When Gajeel returned to headquarters Master Jose was furious. Natsu made it to headquarters first and rescued Lucy before Gajeel could get there. Master Jose was pacing around muttering curses under his breath at Fairy Tail. He kept this up until Gajeel spoke.

"Master Jose, as much as I want to destroy Fairy Tail, do you think it's wise to lead them to out base?" Gajeel questioned

"The base they assaulted was just a branch, but I think your right instead of them coming to us, we'll go to them." Master Jose answered

"Attention! All Phantom Lord Mages are to prepare the Jupiter for attack!" Master Jose commanded.

Gajeel looked uninterested, the Jupiter was a focused magic cannon that used: fire, water, earth, and wind into a focused blast capable of decimating guilds in a matter of seconds. The tradeoff is each shot requires 15 minutes to fire, which gives the enemy time to counterattack.

"Also prepare to relocate the base, set the course to Magnolia! Our target is Fairy Tail, we will have that girl and Fairy Tail will be destroyed in our wake! Gajeel, I want you to guard that girl once she is captured. In addition make sure she understands how foolish it is to cross me." Master Jose added

Gajeel nodded in understandment and headed towards the tallest part of the base, to view the clash between the two guilds.

Elsewhere in the Fairy Tail medical hospital a certain bluenette was starting to stir in the bed, a moment later she opened her eyes. Levy looked right to left and wandered where she was, she remembered seeing that mage's red eyes then nothing. Her eyes quickly widened when she remembered Jet and Droy were injured fighting the mage. After a moment of searching she found them on two beds alongside eachother still unconscious. Levy sighed in relief, because her two friends were ok, now she wandered what happened to everyone in Fairy Tail. Levy removed the sheets that were on her body as she sat up to exit the hospital, in search of her other friends. Levy went straight towards the guild and into the basement. When she arrived she was immediately swarmed by guild members thanking her return. She quickly dismissed them as she edged towards the bar, only to find Mirajane, Erza, Lucy, Gray, and Natsu huddling in the corner.

Levy went straight to Lucy and tapped on her shoulder, when Lucy looked up her eyes were red from crying. Levy was heartbroken to see her friend in such a state.

"Lucy, Lucy what happened?" Levy asked

"Master… lost his magic, because Phantom Lord is after me. It's all my fault this is happening, I probably should turn myself over to Phantom Lord and they'll leave Fairy Tail alone. I should leave Fairy Tail, but the problem is, I love Fairy Tail, I don't want to leave." Lucy choked out.

"No Lucy you shouldn't leave if you love it here. We won't let Phantom Lord take you, you're apart of our family. Plus if it's anyone's fault, its Phantom Lord's, they wanted to start war with us. So we gave them one and we are going to win this war. All of us will never let Phantom Lord take you and Master will be alright, Mirajane sent for Porlyusica to heal Master. Everything will be alright I promise." Levy reassured.

After that heartfelt speech a mage came busting in the basement saying they should all look outside. Everyone quickly ran out side to see a giant castle walking towards the guild. The castle stopped and planted itself in the ocean, after a while they could hear a loud voice echoing.

"Attention Fairy Tail, this is Master Jose, I will eradicate Fairy Tail if you do not hand over Ms. Lucy Heartfilia." Master Jose threatened

Fairy Tail as a whole was taken aback at this declaration. Master Jose thinks that they were going to willingly give up one of their own to save themselves, then he is a bigger fool then they taken him for.

"NO Way we are not going to give Lucy up, she's our friend and we never betray our friends!" Levy yelled to Master Jose

"Hmm wait you're that girl Gajeel attacked to start this war, I thought you would be out of commission in this war no matter. Gajeel, I want you bring me that Lucy girl. This time however, make sure that you capture her and contain her." Master Jose said

Gajeel was surprised to see Levy back on her feet after their encounter but his thoughts were interrupted when Master Jose order him to bring him Lucy. Gajeel sprinted out of the base and leaped to the Fairy Tail guild. When he landed he was confronted with many Fairy Tail wizards. Then Erza stepped in front to meet him and started to speak to him.

"So you're the one that told Natsu where Lucy was, I thank you for the help. However you destroyed our guild and attacked our friends that fact alone tells me I cannot forgive you." Erza spoke with authority

"Well I don't want your forgiveness, all I want is Lucy Heartfilia and then I'll be on my way." Gajeel answered calmly.

"What makes you think we'll let you take her?" Erza asked.

"You're outnumbered, you lost your guildmaster, and we have the Jupiter. Against all those odds do you really think you're going to win? If you're foolish enough to believe that then I'll have fun ripping you to shreds." Gajeel said while smiling like a mad monster.

"How are we outnumbered? Its only you against all of us." Erza asked suspiciously

"That's where they come in." Gajeel motioned towards the castle and everyone saw some shadowy figures start to pout out of it.

When all the shadows formed they looked like mages with purple cloaks over their bodies and red eyes while floating in mid air.

"These are called Shades, there are Master Jose's shadows, if I were you I would keep my distance from them. They are living curses, if you get touched by one they will drain your life energy. Now that we have that established, I'll be taking that girl now." Gajeel said as he lunged and all the Shades followed his lead in attacking Fairy Tail.

**There's chapter 3, PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AND BE HONEST. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE MORE LIKELY I'LL MAKE 1000 WORD CHAPTERS THAT I MIGHT UPDATE DAILY. PLEASE REVIEWS ARE MY MOTIVATION**


	4. Chapter 4

Fairy Tail retaliated by charging at Phantom Lord head on with Shades exploding left and right and mages dropping to the ground like flies. After the Shades engaged Fairy Tail Phantom Lord Mages followed behind from the castle. Gajeel sprinted past all of the Shades and was about to grab Lucy but a flash of blue got in front of Lucy, blocking his path. When he focused his eyes a bit more on the blue factor, he came to realize Levy was there! Gajeel's hand stopped inches from her face and looked surprised while she was glaring harshly at him.

Before he could say anything else Natsu jumped in and smashed into his face with a fire fist. Gajeel smashed into the dirt hard and made an imprint with his body. Natsu landed on his feet in front of the downed Gajeel and gripped Gajeel's collar.

"GAJEEL I THOUGHT YOU CHANGED WHEN YOU TOLD ME WHERE LUCY WAS!" Natsu screamed at Gajeel.

Gajeel seemed unfazed by the dragon slayer's remark and gripped Natsu's collar and brings him closer to him. Gajeel whispered in Natsu's ear words that made Natsu blood boil.

"That was the past this is the present I may have helped you before but now I'm going to destroy you, your guild, that blue haired girl, and take that girl Lucy." Gajeel said in a clod tone with his trademark grin.

Before Natsu could react Gajeel kicked him off his body and ran towards him with an iron sword starving for his blood. Natsu dodged the first strike then sent a fire kick towards his Gajeel's head. Gajeel took the kick head on and stumbled a bit before regaining his composure and kicked Natsu in his stomach with an iron pole sending him flying away. Natsu staggered to his feet then sprinted at Gajeel with a dragon roar made of fire. Gajeel countered with his own dragon roar and the two forces clashed together creating a discharge of magic energy. Natsu and Gajeel were still standing ready for more and charged at each other again with more ferocity.

Gajeel made iron springs at the bottom of his feet and rammed into Natsu then smashing an iron pole over his head. Natsu was rolling away and started to get really pissed off; he sprinted at Gajeel with a fire wing attack that sent Gajeel flying. While Gajeel was flying Natsu ran after him then used a fire kick to launch him into the air. Natsu wasted no time in getting above Gajeel and used a fire roar to smash him back into the ground. Natsu was starting to wear down like Gajeel was; he had blood and bruises all around his body and Gajeel looked worst.

"Ouch that really hurt, you're strong salamander but I have the advantage over you here." Gajeel said as he stumbled to his feet.

"What advantage, I'm kicking your ass and Natsu was starting to wear down like Gajeel was, he had blood and bruises all around his body and Gajeel looked worst.

"Ouch that really hurt, you're strong salamander but I have the advantage over you here." Gajeel said as he stumbled to his feet.

"What advantage, I'm kicking your ass and say that you have an advantage over me? A few more strikes is all it takes and you're done." Natsu retorted

Gajeel had his grin plastered on his face and reached to the side to grab some iron. When he found some he instantly put the chunk of iron down his throat. Natsu looked confused at this until he remembered that Gajeel was an IRON dragon slayer which meant that every time he ate iron he'd get stronger. Natsu's theory was correct when Gajeel's wounds healed and he looked good as new with his magic power there to prove it. Gajeel smiled and leapt back at Natsu.

"Man did that feel good too bad there's no fire around you could've eaten it then it would make the fight more exciting." Gajeel taunted as he attacked Natsu again.

While the battle was taking place Levy and Lucy were watching from afar and worried about Natsu's position. Finally Levy spoke snapping Lucy back into reality.

"Come on Lucy, we need to leave before Phantom Lord goes after you." Levy said

Lucy was unsure if she should go, she wanted to stay so she could turn herself in to stop the fighting, but before she could Mirajane came behind her and started to drag her towards a cart. After she shoved Lucy in there Mirajane spoke in a caring but serious tone.

"Lucy please you need to go to a safe house, we will handle Phantom Lord." Mirajane said

Before Lucy could argue the cart raced off at unbelievable speeds leaving Levy and Mirajane alone. Now that Lucy was gone, Levy sprinted back to the war of the two guilds and got her pen out her bag.

"Solid Script: Light"

With that spell she directed that at the shades making them disappear after the flash of light touched them. Levy victory was short lived when she saw Natsu rolling on the ground in front of her with Gajeel walking towards him. Levy quickly got in front of Natsu and readied her pen to defend her friend. Gajeel stopped and gazed upon the blue little girl that was in his way again, seeing her determined eyes brought back the memories of when they first met.

"I see you healed nicely considering what I did to you not that long ago." Gajeel mused

"Yes when you attacked me and my friends, it certainly took a toll on my body but I can still defend my friends." Levy said

"Well by all means defend that worthless piece of trash and the fact that you've been in my head for a good while pisses me off. So I'm going to rectify that fact by destroying you and getting you out my mind." Gajeel said as he sprinted towards her.

Levy dodged his charge by rolling to the side and started to write in thin air.

"Solid Script: Lighting"

After she wrote the spell a barrage of lighting bolts flew towards Gajeel. With no time to waste, Gajeel started to run but because of his iron constitution the lighting followed him. Levy seeing Gajeel distracted started to write an array of solid script spells into the air.

"Solid Script: Water"

When the word appeared it slammed into Gajeel making him fall over and the lighting still following him, shocked him and was enhanced due to the water on him. Gajeel was dazed from the combination he didn't see a rock flying into his face. The rock smashed against his face and sent him reeling back in pain. Gajeel was getting very irritated so he started to harden his body with iron scales to increase his power and his speed. Levy never expected to see Gajeel in his iron dragon form but somehow when she did it reminded her of a knight in shining armor. Snapping out of her fantasy she saw Gajeel launching an iron pole at her, which was thirsting for blood. Levy dodged the attack but didn't see Gajeel running up towards her. Before she could react Gajeel gripped her wrists and forced her onto her back with a dagger pressed against her neck.

Levy didn't flinch when she felt the metal tip resting against her skin all she did was stare defiantly at Gajeel's red eyes. Gajeel was beyond angered he just wanted to slit her little throat but as much as he wanted to he couldn't. His body would freeze at the thought of doing away with her all he could do was glare at her thinking of what to do next.

"Are you going to slice my neck?" Levy asked suddenly and calmly.

Gajeel was lost at words; this girl is staring death in the face and is doing it without fear. That baffled Gajeel but underneath his surprise he found it quite attractive, shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts Gajeel just stared at her until he spoke.

"Aren't you afraid, you're about to die and you looking calm as ever?" Gajeel asked curiously.

"As I told you I'm going to protect my friends no matter what happens to me." Levy said

Gajeel looked at her baffled; this girl is willing to throw her life away for her friends in an instant. She felt warm and encouraging like someone he needed. Gajeel unconsciously let her wrists go and the dagger morphed back into his finger before either could react a voice roared through the air.

"Attention I'm going to fire my Jupiter in 60 seconds in you do not hand the girl over to me." Master Jose threatened catching everyone off guard.

**I'm so sorry for late update um keep the reviews coming 1 or 2 reviews a chapter is enough for me to keep going I am new and I want to know how far my ideas will make it when published. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW NEED MOTIVATION I GET REALLY DISCOURAGED WHEN I DON'T KNOW IF PEOPLE ARE STILL READING.**


	5. Chapter 5

Both Levy and Gajeel were surprised by Master Jose's announcement, both of them didn't notice they were side by side. Surely Master Jose wouldn't attack with the Jupiter with so many Phantom Lord mages in the line of fire would he?

"Is he really going to fire it with so many people here?" Levy asked nervously.

"I don't know, Master Jose looked really desperate when he ordered me to capture that girl." Gajeel answered truthfully

"Are you still going to follow Jose even though he said he was going to fire the Jupiter and you're still here?" Levy asked curiously

"I don't have anywhere else to go so I might as well keep going until the very end." Gajeel answered

"What if the very end is your end?" Levy asked immediately

Gajeel looked her and saw her concerned eyes, even though they were enemies she seemed trouble by his answers.

"Ok then what do you suppose I do then?" Gajeel asked

Levy mumbled something as she turned her head hiding a little tint of pink on her cheeks. Gajeel didn't quite hear it despite his enhanced hearing, because the suggestion sounded ludicrous.

"Would you say that again?" Gajeel asked slowly

Levy cleared her throat and looked at him dead in the eye.

"I said you could join Fairy Tail and have a future that you can decide what you want" Levy answered

Gajeel eyes doubled in sizes, join Fairy Tail, the guild he attacked and brought to its knees. Why on Earth would she ask him to join her guild after he attacked her. Gajeel thought it was some sick joke, until he looked into her eyes, he saw no trail of deception whatsoever in her eyes. Gajeel then thought of Makarov, they had took away his magic, an unforgivable crime against any wizard. Surely Makarov would never allow it, no matter what kind of person he is.

"It won't work I could never be part of Fairy Tail I've done too many bad things in my life time." Gajeel stated

Levy was about to speak again but Master Jose beat her to it.

"Times up you foolish mages, JUPITER FIRE!" Master Jose said as the Jupiter fired another beam of concentrated magic energy.

Both Levy and Gajeel were shocked beyond recognition that neither could move, the beam was about to make contact but a bright light engulfed the beam and made it disappear into nothingness. Levy looked around until she saw Master Makarov standing in his enlarged form in front of the guilds. Makarov was glaring straight ahead at Phantom Lord and then roared to the threat.

"Jose, you would fire your weapon against your own mages? You are a disgrace to mages everywhere I will destroy Phantom Lord!" Makarov screamed

Makarov launched a blast of magic at the Jupiter and destroyed it completely. After the Jupiter was destroyed he order every body-able Fairy Tail mage to attack Phantom Lord's stronghold and bring it down. The Fairy Tail mages fought with renewed vigor and fought harder against the Phantom Lord mages that couldn't grasp Master Jose would throw them away. Gajeel had surprise engraved on his face at the effort Fairy Tail put into the attack, Levy started to be filled with vigor at Fairy Tail's campaign that she wanted to join them. Then her thought's drifted towards the iron mage admiring the spectacle. Levy grasped his hands with hers and looked into his eyes.

"Gajeel will you help us fight Phantom Lord and stop Master Jose." Levy asked determinedly.

Gajeel looked at her then the battle all around them, should he turn his back on Phantom Lord? He wondered what would happen next, he would help defeat Phantom Lord then be attacked and squashed by Makarov. Gajeel thoughts were interrupted when Levy's scream vibrated in the air, looking down he saw her bleeding from her stomach and there was a sharp rock with her blood on it. When he looked around for the culprit he saw a man in an orange suit with a single eye glass with green hair. He was laughing at Gajeel's shocked face then disappeared into the ground. Gajeel recognized him as part of the Elemental 4 the "supposedly" strongest mages in Phantom Lord. Gajeel quicky forgot about him and focused on the blue girl bleeding heavily in front of him. Gajeel instictly kneeled down and cradled the girl in his arms.

When he did he felt are the warmth that radiated off her body, dismissing the observation he checked her stomach wound and found out that rock spike slashed into her side. Ripping part of his shirt, Gajeel wrapped the seeping cut and lifted her up to get medical attention. While running around he saw Mirajane running towards the battle and stopped her before he did.

"Please help Levy, she got injured from a rock spike that an Elemental 4 created." Gajeel said desperately

Mirajane was taken by surprise at the mage's request, isn't he with Phantom Lord? Mirajane studied his face and knew that he was genuninly worried for Levy's health. She nodded then led him towards the Fairy Tail guild were there should be some medical supplies. After Mirajane wrapped bandages on Levy's stomach she straightned out and turned towards Gajeel.

"Thank you for bringing her here, but why do you care you're obviously with Phantom Lord." Mirajane asked calmly

Gajeel thought about why he did care, his body just moved when he saw Levy got injured but why? He couldn't explain the feeling that he had to get her out of there or he would lose something close to him. Gajeel looked back towards Mirajane but before he could say anything Levy started to speak.

"Gajeel…. Could you please help Fairy Tail against Phantom Lord…. For me since I can't?" Levy pleaded

Gajeel looked down towards her injured form, and looked into her eyes. Those eyes of her had broke down his walls in a matter of seconds that would take years for other people. When she got hurt by Sol he felt like he should've protected her. He never thought of protecting anyone else except apparently her that drove him to help her get medical attention. He would never admit it but he like her personality, but is that enough for him to go against Jose. Master Jose always held something over Gajeel, something Gajeel feared for years. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't say he was going to help Fairy Tail. His choices were: fight with Fairy Tail and experience his worst nightmare or fight with Phantom Lord and lose the only person that he seemed to care about.

**Hello here is Chapter 5 of Blue Ink and Black Iron I hope you guy s continue to review this story because in all honesty this story is the easiest one to write in my opinion since I get easily distracted. Please Review tell me what you think I want to get 100 reviews for this fanfic so tell your friends and have them review please. Well as soon as this fanfic is updated I am going to write another Chapter because I just made Gajeel go into a crossroad its true he cares about Levy but would he be willing to fight for her or will he just dump all those feelings for her and harden into a bloodthirsty mage he borders with.**


	6. Chapter 6

The war between the guilds has escalated considerably Phantom Lord has unleashed the giant, the castle transforming into a humanoid giant and was now an array for an Abyss Break spell that would annililate everything in range. Gajeel noticed that the array was slowing down drastically that means Fairy Tail have defeated 3 of the Elemental 4 the last one probably is Aria then wind user of the Elemental 4. Gajeel also felt Master Jose's magic fluctuating meaning he is fighting someone, possibly Erza.

Without anytime to waste Gajeel raced toward the core of master Jose magic power. When he arrived he absorbed the scene quickly. Erza was unconscious and Jose was standing over her smirking until he saw Gajeel.

"Good you're here I was wandering where you went now go and destroy Salamander." Jose commanded

Gajeel didn't move an inch, to Jose surprise. He just looked at Jose and started to get in a battle stance. Jose was getting angry at Gajeel's insubordination.

"You heard me didn't you? Go find Salamander and destroy him now!" Master Jose commanded again angrily.

When Gajeel didn't comply Jose launched a wave of dark energy at Gajeel which he dodged and sent a barrage of iron energy darts. Jose easily blocked them then sent another wave of dark energy that divided into 3 separate beams. Gajeel started avoiding all of them but one smashed into his back and made him stagger. With this opportunity Jose binded Gajeel with more magic and suspended him in the air. Finally Jose sent electricity to Gajeel and tortured him while he couldn't move.

"Now do you see what happens when you don't follow my instructions when I ask? Why are you attacking me, does it have something to do with that blue haired girl? You know you can't join Fairy Tail remember you attacked her and her friends. As soon as you joined you would be attacked and left for dead by the mages. Fairy Tail isn't some place where you can start over, you will never escape your past, no matter how much you run from it. That little girl is playing you leading you into a trap and her you probably deserved it for all the things you have done." Jose sneered.

Gajeel tried to free himself from the magic but every time he tried he would be electrocuted. Knowing that Gajeel couldn't move Jose started to gather magic in his hands. Before he could unleash his attack Makarov intervened and blocked the attack just in time. Gajeel dropped to the floor after he was released from his binds, to see Makarov standing above him. Before Gajeel could speak Makarov positioned both his hands like he was holding something. A ball of light formed in his hands and started getting brighter and brighter before it illuminated the whole castle.

"Jose I will give you to the count of three to kneel to me or I will destroy you." Makarov threatened.

Jose started to laugh at his threat.

"I kneel to you what a joke!" Jose smiled

"THREE" Makarov chanted

"You are the weak one my guild is stronger than yours!"

"TWO"

"MY guild will destroy all of you here and now Jose said as he prepared another wave of magic.

"ONE"

"DIE" Jose screamed as he unleashed the wave of magic

"TIMES UP, FAIRY LAW ACTIVATE" Makarov roared as he unleashed the ball of light that disintegrated Jose's magic and illuminated the castle.

When the light dissipated Master Jose was on the ground shriveling while Makarov stood over him in his regular form. Erza was still unconscious and Makarov seemed focusing intently on Jose, that's until he farted and started to sigh. With Jose out of commission he looked towards Gajeel who was still on the ground looking at him amazed.

"So you're the person who attacked my kids and crucified them to that tree aren't you"? Makarov asked calmly

Fearing the worst Gajeel shook his head and waited for a blow that would end his life. After a few moments he opened his eyes to see Makarov standing over him looking at him in his eyes. Makarov had his hand extended out to him and gave him a proposition.

"Do you want join my guild?" he asked simply

Gajeel was surprised to say the least he wrapped his brain around thinking if he should accept or not. Just as he was about to answer Jose's words came back to his mind.

_Why are you attacking me, does it have something to do with that blue haired girl? _

_You know you can't join Fairy Tail remember you attacked her and her friends._

_As soon as you joined you would be attacked and left for dead by the mages._

_Fairy Tail isn't some place where you can start over, you will never escape your past, no matter how much you run from it._

_That little girl is playing you leading you into a trap and her you probably deserved it for all the things you have done._

Gajeel looked at Makarov's hand the started to speak.

"I destroyed your guild."

"It's just a building that can be rebuild"

"I hurt your kids and friends"

Makarov's magic started to kick in and he was fuming with rage.

"I will never forgive you for that, but I will never forgive myself if I don't lead you out of the darkness." Makarov said wisely while his magic dissipated.

Gajeel thought about it for a moment until he told Makarov he'd think about it, satisfied with that answer Makarov moved to retrieve Erza. When he was picking Erza up in a bridal style he started walking towards Fairy Tail until he spoke.

"Before you join Fairy Tail IF you do, you might be visited by someone named Ivan he'll try to recruit he started walking towards Fairy Tail until he spoke.

"Before you join Fairy Tail IF you do, you might be visited by someone named Ivan. He'll try to recruit you for Raven Tail if he does, I implore you do not join his guild or I will destroy you." Makarov promised as he walked away.

Gajeel looked towards his retreating form until it disappeared, his mind was in shambles. Fairy Tail had just anililated his guild then offered him to join theirs. His thoughts went to Levy and he wondered if she was going to be okay. Jose's words still haunting his mind Gajeel set out in hopes of finding out what he should do.

**Ok readers this is Chapter 6 of Blue Ink and Black Iron I hope you enjoyed the demise of Phantom Lord and forgive me if it wasn't to your liking like the other chapters were. Anyway please take precious time out of your day and submit reviews. That will make me a happy camper because I really, really like reviews because I want to know my potential as a writer. In addition I want to get 100+ reviews so I could follow in the footsteps of some of my favorite writers in Fan fiction.**

**Shadrougeforever**

**Josestew**

**Mystery002**

**And others I have read and trust me I have read a lot of fanfics way before I made one. So please review and private message me if you want to voice suggestions. I will take any piece of information into consideration as I write this.**


	7. Chapter 7

Gajeel was walking in a town a few miles from Phantom Lord's destroyed ruins, thinking about his fight with Jose. Why did he fight Master Jose, he knew that he had no chance but the thought of that girl pushed him to do it. Gajeel knew that Jose was right about him, about his past, everything. This one girl had made him forget all of that and fight for another guild besides his own.

"So you're the legendary Black steel Gajeel, hey that rhymes."

Gajeel quickly spun around to search what had spoken to him when he saw nothing he brushed the thought off as he returned to his walking.

"When they said you was strong and scary looking I didn't take them seriously seeing you now, you look like a monster."

Gajeel spun around again to search his surroundings nothing was there except a piece of paper floating in the air. Gajeel looked curiously at it and thought it spoke it him. After staring at it for a few moments it didn't speak and Gajeel started to think he was crazy. Before he turned around again the paper spoke once again.

"Do you want revenge against Fairy Tail for destroying you're only home? If so join my guild it's the direct opposite of Fairy Tail, mine is called Raven Tail. I assume you know raven eat fairies so there's that advantage." The paper spoke to him.

"Just because Fairy Tail destroyed Phantom Lord doesn't mean they destroyed my home. My home is long gone, as for revenge I don't care about Fairy Tail so why should I go out of my way for revenge?" Gajeel asked it.

The paper turned silent like it was planning its next words carefully. Gajeel stared at the phenomenon until the paper spoke once again.

"How about this, join my guild or that blue haired girl Levy will suffer in your stead." The paper threatened.

Gajeel's eyes widened, how did he know about Levy? Ivan couldn't have been spying on him the whole time, which meant he was there when the guilds clashed.

"Yep that hit the mark. So what is your answer Black Steel?" Ivan said mockingly.

Gajeel only held his head down and nodded shamefully, to Ivan's happiness.

"Good, things are going to go well from here on out. Then again there is a little matter I want you to do for me, as a trust building exercise." Ivan said gleefully

Gajeel looked towards the piece of paper as it started explaining his next mission.

At Fairy Tail Levy was walking around the newly repaired guild and enjoying the fight that was ensuing around her. Natsu and Grey were fighting while Erza was toppling mages because one of them stepped on her strawberry cake. Mirajane was smiling behind the counter as she dodged incoming projectiles. Levy sat on a bar stool as she was about to order some lunch, before she could order the doors to the guild opened. Everyone stopped their fighting and looked to see Gajeel walking in casually. Levy was surprised to see Gajeel at Fairy Tail so soon; she thought it would take a month before he joined.

Gajeel started walking towards the bar but Erza got in his way glaring at him.

"What are you doing here Gajeel, you destroy our guild and you think you can waltz right in here?" Erza snarled at him.

Gajeel looked genuinely calm as the scarlet haired mage chewed him out. He honestly didn't care all he wanted was to speak with Master Makarov.

"Where is Makarov?" Gajeel asked calmly.

Erza looked shocked then her expression turned to anger before Makarov let a whistle from the bar.

"Hi iron head, I didn't expect you back so soon, if I knew you were coming I would have told everyone to calm down." Makarov said while smiling dumbly

"Yeah I have a favor to ask you, if you don't mind." Gajeel said.

"Well come to my office then I will listen to you in there." Makarov said as he left for his office.

Gajeel walked behind him, ignoring the glares the guild members sent him. Levy was the only one that smiled at him, as he walked into Master Makarov's office. Mirajane glanced at her face and started to get a devilish idea in her head.

"So Levy do you think he'll go out on a date with you if you asked?" Mirajane asked innocently.

Levy eyes widened and nearly popped out of socket at Mirajane's question. She started to imagine him and her in a restaurant eating, laughing, and talking with one another. Her thoughts drifted to him kissing her passionately, that image made her face turn into a tomato.

"N-no way, Mirajane I don't think he would say yes. He probably doesn't care about me whatsoever." Levy said quickly.

"Then why did he seem so desperate when you were injured and he had to carry to the nearest medic?" Mirajane questioned

"He did that? I thought someone else carried me and he just arrived in the tent." Levy answered.

"Nope he carried you and by the way his face looked he really cared about you." Mirajane said

Levy started thinking about Gajeel and the facts Mirajane told her. It made her happy when she realized she meant something to the iron dragon slayer. Her thoughts were interrupted when Gajeel and Makarov stepped out of Makarov's office.

"Fairy Tail, I have an announcement to make. Starting from today Gajeel Redfox is apart of Fairy Tail, so treat him as you would anyone else." Makarov announced

Fairy Tail's mages mouths dropped to the floor all at the same time. Natsu was the only one who managed to compose himself.

"WHAT! Gramps you can't be serious, this guy destroyed our guild, hurt our friends, and was apart of Phantom Lord. How could you let him join after all he has done?" Natsu roared

"Natsu calm down, Gajeel attacked Jose and tried to stop him, which gave me a glimpse there is some good in him. At least that's what I want to believe." Makarov said

Unsatisfied with that answer Natsu grumbled as he stepped down. In the corner of the guild Jet and Droy were glaring at Gajeel as their fists tighten. To get rid of the tension Mirajane went to the stage and started to sing in honor of the new guild. As she sang Gajeel stated looking at a job request when Jet and Droy tapped his shoulder. Gajeel turned around and looked calmly at the two provoked mages.

"What do you two want?" Gajeel asked

"Meet us at the tree in the Magnolia Park in 10 minutes." Droy said venomously as he and Jet left.

Levy had only heard a little of their conversation but feared the facial expressions they each wore. She watched as Gajeel walked out of the guild after telling Mirajane he is going to work on a job. Levy quickly followed him until she arrived at the park to see Gajeel, Jet, and Droy staring at each other.

"So what you call me out here for?" Gajeel asked

"You know what we're going to make you pay for what you did to us!" Jet said as Droy nodded his head.

Gajeel smirked at their objective and that seemed to egg them on more.

"Keep acting tough while you still can!" Jet said as he used his God's Leg to cover the distance between him and Gajeel.

With a back flip Jet used his leg to smash Gajeel into the air at extreme speed. Droy used his Secret Seed: Knuckle Plant to grab Gajeel by his legs and smash him into the ground while Jet collided with Gajeel's stomach. Gajeel coughed up some blood but didn't get the chance to recover as the Knuckle Plants started to pummel his face in and pulled him to his feet. After Gajeel was standing on his two legs Jet ran towards him at full speed, jumped off the ground and used both feet to ram into Gajeel face, sending him flying backwards making an indent on the tree.

"Had enough?" Jet asked disgusted

Gajeel didn't answer as he was to busy trying to catch his breath from their beating. Jet and Droy looked satisfied with their work as a voice spoke up from behind them.

"So this is Black Steel Gajeel, people said he was tough but seeing him now, they seemed to be wrong."

The two mages turned around and saw Laxus one of Fairy Tail's strongest mages standing behind them. They seemed scared he looked irritated that both of them attacked him like that.

"I don't blame you for taking you're frustration out on this worthless trash, he is the one that destroyed our guild." Laxus said as he approached Gajeel passing Jet and Droy

"You know people are making fun of our guild because of you, and to be honest I'm pissed. Fairy Tail used to be respected as one of the strongest guilds in the world and now we're the laughing stock of the magic community BECAUSE OF YOU!" Laxus roared as he fired a thunderbolt at Gajeel.

"AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR IT!" Laxus yelled as he punched Gajeel with an electricity filled fist deeper into the tree.

Gajeel was in excruciating pain as he rolled on the ground making a trail from his impact. When he tried to get up Laxus was on him again firing thunderbolt after thunderbolt at him. Jet and Droy watched the agony Laxus was causing to Gajeel, and cringed at the amount of energy that Laxus increased after each strike. Watching too much Levy ran down screaming for Laxus to stop while startling Jet and Droy by her appearance. Laxus didn't seem to hear her as he kept unleashing his magic upon Gajeel.

After seeing enough Levy grabbed Laxus's arm in hope of stopping his rampage. Laxus stopped firing and turned to face her and roughly pushed her to the ground then continued his onslaught. After getting up she grabbed his arm again but more forcefully and pulled on it hard. Laxus at the end of his capacity pushed her off again then fired a thunderbolt at her to end her interference. Levy closed her eyes and waited for the thunderbolt to make contact with her shaking body but it never impacted her. Opening her eyes she saw Gajeel standing over here with a shield protecting her and a remnant of electricity remained on it. Laxus looked bored while Jet and Droy were surprised to see him protecting Levy.

Gajeel reformed his arm and stood up visibly shaking and injured.

"Are you done with me if so, I have to go and complete a job." Gajeel said quietly as he pushed himself forward and towards the train station.

Levy wanted to stay something but her words were like glue in her throat and she remained silent as she watched Laxus walk away towards the guild. Jet and Droy were astonished at the display that Gajeel showed to them, he did not defend himself. He didn't try to dodge their attacks and faced them head on. Even though he was on the verge of death, he was able to move fast enough to save Levy. Just what compels Gajeel to push himself?

**Okay here is Chapter 7 of Blue Ink and Black Iron, tell me what you think of Gajeel's torture session. Review so I can keep writing and get closer to my goal for getting 100+ reviews. If there is anything you do not understand about the fanfic private message me or review it or voice all of your concerns, I will answer them as soon as I can. Thank you for reading and look forward to 3 updates on weekends if I am lucky.**


	8. Chapter 8

A few days later after the incident with Laxus, Gajeel had healed nicely and was sitting in the Fairy Tail guild bar counter looking towards the stage. Fairy Tail had gathered for an important announcement that a festival was going to be held in Magnolia. Fairy Tail as a whole, roared with joy, at the upcoming Fantasia parade. Gajeel looked towards Mirajane a she occupied her signature workplace, the bar counter.

"Hey Mira what's this Fantasia parade and why is everyone happy about it?" Gajeel asked curiously.

"Well every year Fairy Tail hosts a parade for the town and we have a pageant and games before the parade that is at night. Everyone will get a chance to show what they can do in front of the whole town." Mirajane explained.

Gajeel huffed it was no big deal, just some stupid parade, nothing to get exited about. He was proven wrong a thousand times over by the roar of the guild. He sighed at their idiotic antics until Makarov announced that the "Miss Fairy Tail Pageant" had started and was being directed by Max a sand mage.

The first participant was Cana Alberona and as always she shows off her curves with her cards and made a swimsuit. The second entry was Juvia Loxar, she was one of Phantom Lord's Elemental 4, but she turned good when Grey or _her crush_ gave her the chance. Gajeel never really bonded with anybody in Phantom Lord but he was glad for Juvia's success. Juvia of course used her water abilities and made a perfect scene for the beach in her swimsuit. The third entry was Mirajane, now Gajeel knows this meant game over for the other girls. Then again he was proven wrong when she changed her face to Happy's and surprisingly his too. Gajeel had to burn the image of him in a dress when the fourth contestant arrived, and it was none other than Erza Scarlet. Erza caught the attention of everyone in the guild before she even did her appeal, but when she did Gajeel thought he heard a few birds dropping from to the ground after smashing into a building, because they were looking at Erza's black maid outfit. The fifth participant was, of course, Levy McGarden. Gajeel paid extra attention for her and her magic appeal. While the other contestants went with sex appeal she went a different way, she used her solid script and mad a few words pop behind her. Gajeel had to control himself from jumping onto the stage and eating a metal created word. The sixth entry was Bisca Mulan, which used her sniper to hit 4 coins in the air with one shot through the middle. That was impressive but not mind-blowing, but nether less, impressive. The last entry was that girl Lucy Heartfilia, he was going to get a laugh out of this, but before he could laugh at her appeal Evergreen showed up.

Evergreen started to talk about how she won and she is perfect, which made Gajeel scoff. Then Lucy tried to get her attention back, but Evergreen had different plans, she lifted her glasses and Lucy suddenly turned to stone. Gajeel eyes almost went out of his sockets at the sight before he could elaborate, lighting bolt landed right next to Lucy. When the lighting bolt dissipated, Laxus was standing there with sadistic smile that put Gajeel's to shame.

"Greetings Fairy Tail, I remembered we had a festival and thought I pop in to increase the entertainment. My thunder legion has returned from their missions and we thought 'Hey who do you think is the strongest Fairy Tail member?' so we wanted to find out. We plan on hosting a battle of Fairy Tail; the rules are you must defeat us in 3 hours by any means necessary. For those who do not wish to participate we brought a little incentive." Laxus said as he gestured to the curtain behind him.

When it opened all the contestants were turned to stone, Gajeel angered boiled when he saw Levy like this.

"I have taken these girls hostage if you break my rules or you run out of time to defeat us they will turn to sand. In addition my subordinate Fried left little surprises, if you step in his barriers you and the person next to you have to fight in order to get out." Laxus said sadistically

Gajeel's anger wasn't alone as the entire guild went into frenzy but none of them had the guts to fight Laxus. Laxus started laughing manically until Makarov transformed into his giant form and was about to pound Laxus, but Laxus disappeared in a thunderbolt. The guild members rushed out when they remembered the rules that if they defeated the thunder legion the girls would go back to normal. Gajeel was about to head out until a raven cawed in the distance. Checking around to see if anyone was with him Gajeel went around the counter and crouched down as the paper that was in Gajeel's pocket floated in front of his face.

"Gajeel I hear my son has caused trouble within Fairy Tail is this true?" Ivan asked

"Yeah, he took a few girls hostage and forced Fairy Tail into a battle with itself." Gajeel answered

"That makes the perfect opportunity to strike Fairy Tail and weaken it." Ivan said

"No it doesn't, there' still Makarov and I don't think I can take all of Fairy Tail all by myself." Gajeel deadpanned

"O, don't worry I worked out every possible angle. If everything goes smoothly Fairy Tail will be gone in about 3 hours. Gajeel I want you to assassinate Makarov, Erza, and Natsu when I give you the thumbs up." Ivan said.

Gajeel's eyes widened at his orders, even if he really didn't form any bonds with anyone in Fairy Tail but still he didn't want to kill them just defeat them.

"What's with the sudden rush I mean tell me what happens if Laxus is defeated?" Gajeel asked

"In the event that he is defeated abort the mission and try to build trust with the other guild members." Ivan said

Gajeel nodded and then he stood up to see what was going on, as he did Makarov, Natsu and Happy were the only ones there. Makarov seemed happy that Gajeel was still there.

"Gajeel will you participate in this battle of Fairy Tail and defeat Laxus?" Makarov pleaded

"Of course, I got a score to settle with Laxus anyway." Gajeel said as he walked towards the gate but as soon as he was about to step through it a barrier smashed into his face.

Makarov, Natsu, and Happy looked heartbroken; their only hope can't get out of the guild. While everyone was occupied with this new development the stone statue's started to crack. A minute later and they all collapsed leaving the contestants in a dazed state. Makarov turned around and jumped up and down like giddy school girl as he read the latest update.

"Elfman vs. Evergreen. Outcome: Both KO'd"

With Evergreen defeated the girls were set free all of them looked happy at that fact. Now there was no reason to continue the fight, but that changed when a series of red letters started floating in the air. They formed into the body of Laxus as he grinned at all of them.

"Well hello, I thought that Evergreen wouldn't be beaten but aw well. If you think there is no more reason to fight then your wrong I just activated Thunder Palace. Thunder Palace is a spell that puts lacrima in the sky and if they aren't destroyed in an amount of time, thousands of thunderbolts will reign down inside the lacrima's range." Laxus explained

That was the last straw as he disappeared and Makarov went berserk.

"LAXUS YOU WANT TO ENDANGER INNOCENT LIVES I WILL STOP YO-"Makarov screamed but stopped when he had an enormous pain in his chest.

Makarov dropped to the ground, to everyone's worry and lied still. Mirajane the only one that knew he had a condition ran towards the bar counter and got medicine for him. On the way there she looked in the sky and saw the lacrima circled around all of Magnolia. Mirajane as she screamed and notified everyone to go to the roof. Everyone proceeded to the roof and saw them in the sky, sitting there waiting to discharge. Everyone looked dumfounded at lost of what to do, that was until Bisca shot a lacrima out of the sky destroying it. She looked smug but that all died when a lighting bolt shocked her and knocking her out.

Everyone was surprised at the new development, Levy was the only one able to shake the state of shock off and cradle Bisca in her arms and take her to the infirmary. Gajeel then noticed that the whole guild had a barrier around it and no one could get through except the girls. All the girls left to find Laxus except Levy who said she couldn't fight Laxus because she was too weak but she would get Natsu and Gajeel out of the barrier. She got right to work as Natsu banged against the guild door to attempt to get out faster. Gajeel had nothing to do so he thought he would watch Levy work her magic in getting out of the barrier. As he watched her he noticed that she was focusing her entire being in setting them free, her determination was a rare quality in this world. She never gave up and went out of her way to help other people. He could tell she had little confidence in her skills but if someone threatened her friends she would step up.

Gajeel didn't notice Levy looking at him until she finally spoke up breaking his train of thought.

"Gajeel are you going to help stop Laxus?" Levy asked

"Why should I, I mean most people still look at me as an enemy so why should I care?" Gajeel response was but deep down he really didn't care about what other people think but he didn't want her to know his real answer.

"I don't think you're the enemy." Levy whispered

Gajeel turned back to her and looked in her eyes, damn eyes could make him melt.

"Even after I crucified you to that tree?" Gajeel asked immediately

"I still have that memory in my mind but you joined Fairy Tail on your own free will. Plus I want to know why you picked me out of everyone else." Levy answered.

"You seemed the best target everyone liked you, you were like an actual fairy so I picked you." Gajeel answered truthfully

Levy looked down and nodded in understanding.

"Please help Natsu defeat Laxus; I'm asking you as a friend." Levy asked as she looked back up at him.

Gajeel thought for a moment, he really wanted to help her but what about Ivan? If she found out about him would she really continue to be his friend or will she hate him. Gajeel then decided that one day she would find out so he might as well make the time before that enjoyable.

"Okay I'll help Salamander, if only you'll stop with the eyes." Gajeel said as he jerked his head before Levy could notice the little red tint on his cheeks

Levy smiled broadly as she reached up and hooked her arms around Gajeel's chest giving him a tight hug. Gajeel's blush got even bigger but he still hid it away from the blue haired girl.

**That is Chapter 8 I hope you enjoyed it, I'll try to update daily so please review. I am in the middle of making a Phantasy Star Universe fanfic so tell anyone of your friends to review about this story and my upcoming new one. I might start writing Chapters ahead of time so I can update when I get enough reviews to prompt me to update. Thank you for your time in reading this.**


	9. Chapter 9

Gajeel waited until Levy finished rewriting the barrier so they could find Laxus. Before she finished though Lucy had defeated Bickslow surprisingly and Mirajane had defeated Fried so that only left Laxus.

"Finished!" Levy yelled

Gajeel and Natsu turned around to see Levy jumping with joy and paper in her hands. The paper was her formula for rewriting Fried's barrier so she could release Gajeel and Natsu, there last hopes to defeat Laxus. Levy strode proudly to the enchantment and started to right in thin air making the words scramble. After a few moments she stopped when the words were in the shape of a door, then turned around to face Gajeel and Natsu with a smile.

"After I open this door you two must split up because if either of you is caught in Fried's enchantment that requires two people its all over. Are you two ready to join the battle of Fairy Tail?" Levy asked

Both Gajeel and Natsu nodded excitedly as Levy opened the door and they could finally get out. Natsu being impatient rushed out with such speed it blew all the books Levy had stacked up. Levy started to gather up the materials that were blown down but she noticed that the books to her side were already stacked up. She then saw Gajeel place a book on the stack then ran out the guild to find Laxus. Levy had a small smile on her face with a little tint of red on her cheeks. Mirajane watching the whole exchange walked up to Levy then whispered in her ear.

"So you think he doesn't care, well by his expression and actions I think he'll prove you wrong in a suprising way." Mirajane said while winking.

Levy eyes widened to epic proportions and she looked like she turned purple due to the blue hair of hers and her deep blush. She started stuttering trying to tell Mirajane to be quiet, Mirajane nodded her head as she left while giggling. Levy really didn't like when Mirajane teased her about Gajeel's personality towards her but deep down she liked the thought of Gajeel being more open to her.

Meanwhile Gajeel was hopping on rooftops with the paper on his shoulders that started talking in Ivan's voice.

"Gajeel what are you doing, I need you to destroy Makarov while he's down." Ivan practically screamed in his ear

"It won't work they personally asked me help defeat Laxus and a more powerful mage has joined the fight." Gajeel retorted

"Who joined?" Ivan asked

"I don't know but I think they said something like Mystogan." Gajeel answered

"Damn it, you had a valid excuse Mystogan is equal to that of Laxus, don't let him find you suspicious." Ivan said

Gajeel agreed then landed on the tree that was on the west edge of town. He surveyed the landscape in search of Laxus, knowing that it be somewhere unsuspicious. He then heard a large explosion coming from a church that was a few blocks from him. He noticed that lighting sparked out of the said church then disappeared.

"Found you're son, oh yeah Master Ivan, I'm going to kick his ass for what he did to me in the park the other day." Gajeel said with malice oozing in his words as he grinned

"Hmmm I haven't heard that tone of voice in a long time. I was scouting you back when you were in Phantom Lord and whenever you sounded like this you would go to extreme lengths. I wonder what my son has done to you to earn this level of malice towards him." Ivan said

"Well it was nothing much but it still hurt like hell." Gajeel answered.

Ivan said nothing as the paper crumpled up then floated to Gajeel's pocket but before it disappeared it said 'Gajeel remember that you're on my side not theirs, when the time comes I expect you to remember that.'

Gajeel raced towards the Church, the church had a second floor with a statue at the far back with an empty space in the middle and when he arrived the sight in front of him amazed him. Natsu and Laxus was fighting like ssavage dogs that had their bones stolen by cats.

Every time Natsu threw a punch Laxus would either face it head on and smash 2 more punches into his face or dodge it and launch a lighting blot. Overall Natsu was getting his ass handed to him on a platinum platter. Natsu was kicked hashly in his stomach them was blown away as Laxus was about to fire a enormous thunderbolt.

Gajeel reacted quickly and grabbed Natsu by his scarf and jumped on to another balcony. Laxus looked towards who would dare interrupt his battle with Laxus and when he found out it was Gajeel he seemed to get angrier.

"Well if it isn't Phantom Lord's dog, How've you been? I was hoping I'd get to crush you after I was done with Natsu here, but its all the same if you're here or not." Laxus said

"Gajeel what you doing here this is my fight, butt out when I'm done with Laxus we'll find out whose the strongest dragon!" Natsu yelled

Gajeel glared at Natsu but mostly at his foolish aura that seemed to be oozing out of him.

"Natsu this isn't a regular fight anymore, Laxus has seemed to lose his mind, we have to stop him or Magnolia and Fairy Tail will both be destroyed." Gajeel reasoned

"No way Laxus maybe a jerk but he wouldn't go that far, and besides why do you care about Fairy Tail since you wrecked it the first time?" Natsu asked

"I can protect anything I want!" Gajeel said while turning his head away to hide his red face.

"So its not because Levy asked you?" Natsu asked innocently as his inner self laughed maniacally at Gajeel's tomato face.

"Shut up, she has nothing to do with this the only reason I'm here was because I could get payback for what he did to me!" Gajeel roared

"A I recall, you let me attack you out of repentance for attacking those three weaklings and defend her with your own body when I shot a thunderbolt at her." Laxus added then threw a thunderbolt at both of them to grab their attention.

"See it is because of Levy we'll talk about this later after we defeat Laxus!" Natsu said as he charged towards Laxus with Gajeel beside him and Laxus running towards them.

**So sorry for late update I meant weekly update but I was busy with state Tests, track and the promotion of my new stories a Blade's Edge and The Path Shadow will take. This is a structure chapter so the next one will be full of action I'll try to please you readers. Review and don't be afraid of sending me private messages that pertain to my slow progress I'll answer them and give you the time I expect for it to be updated that will make me remember my stories. **


	10. Chapter 10

Laxus threw some thunderbolts while Gajeel and Natsu dodged to the side and rushed towards him. Gajeel pushed springs out of his soles and aimed a iron pole at Laxus while Natsu tried to use his fire roar and hit Laxus. Laxus jumped and stomped on Gajeel while throwing a thunderbolt and impaling it into Natsu. Gajeel tried to push himself up but Laxus started adding pressure and electricity to keep him down. Then Laxus was knocked off by Natsu using a fire fist and ramming into him and roared at him again hoping to injure him. Laxus dissppointed him as he rolled to the side and launched at Natsu and drove a electric punch to his stomach then turned around a impaled an equally charged foot to Natsu's face.

After Natsu flew away Gajeel turned his hand to a mace and implanted it into the ground. Laxus saw him was about to run to him but a arsenal of swords, spears, and poles came flying at them. Laxus dodged all of them while getting close enough to where he could knee Gajeel in the face then grabbed his hair and threw him to Natsu. Natsu was getting to his feet until Gajeel crashed into him and sent them both tumbling. When both of the dragons got to their feet they both immediately sent death glares to the other.

"Watch where you land metal-brain!" Natsu insulted

"Shut up flame-tongue if you were actually able to damage Laxus we wouldn't be in this predicament!" Gajeel retorted

"And you actually laid a finger on him."

"I gave you the opening to do damage which you did none."

"Yeah right you were on the ground and needed help there was no plan."

"Well if you didn't charge at him maybe we could've made a plan."

"You know what that's it we're going to finish what we started at Phantom Lord right here right now."

"There's no need for two dragons in these skies." Gajeel said as he was about to fight Natsu but a shrill little voice yelled at him and Natsu.

"BOTH OF YOU NEED TO STOP FIGHTING, LAXUS YOUR GARNDFATHER IS DYING YOU NEED TO SEE HIM NOW!"

All three mages turned to see Levy standing by the door exhausted from running and finding them.

"Levy?" Natsu said surprised

Gajeel couldn't form a understandable word from his mouth when he saw her. Laxus only grinned upon her statement and started charging for another onslaught

"So the old fart is dying, well that saves me a whole lot of trouble. Now there is another way I can become Master, thank you for the message little girl." Laxus said as he was still charging.

"Natsu, Gajeel you both need to work together to defeat Laxus and calm him down." Levy said.

"I can take Laxus by myself without this metal stick's help so tell him to stay out my way!" Natsu yelled

"You want to start this again fine, we'll fight right now and when I win I'll fight Laxus alone!" Gajeel said getting in a fighting stance.

"GAJEEL AND NATSU YOU BOTH STOP FIGHTING THIS INSTANT." Levy yelled at them

Both of the dragons visibly winced at the tone she used to stop them. They quickly turned to face the electrified Laxus and got into defensive positions. Natsu leaned at Gajeel's direction and whispered in his ear.

"Now I understand why you came to defend Fairy Tail, Levy is scary when she's mad." Natsu said

"I'm not afraid of that little shrimp." Gajeel said quickly

With a roll of his eyes Natsu charged again but this time he was at the same pace Gajeel was. Laxus was accumulating a ball of energy in his hand before he could release it the two dragons collided into him and started punching and kicking him. They managed to push Laxus back from the ferocity of their attacks and thought they should kick it up a notch. Natsu brought a fire first up Laxus' jaw sending him reeling back, then Gajeel made his foot into a metal pole, dug it into the ground and kicked Laxus in his back so he was still in there range.

Natsu and Gajeel kept hammering him with their attacks until Gajeel impaled Laxus with an iron club giving them some distance. Natsu used a wing attack to get in the air then a flame talon to crash land into Laxus. Laxus pushed off Natsu and was getting pissed that he gave Natsu a bone crushing kick and was about to charge at them ahain, but Gajeel caught Natsu put him back to back with him and ordered him to roar. When Natsu roared the force propelled Gajeel forward towards Laxus. Gajeel collided with Laxus then used iron poles from his soles to push Laxus away then fire concentrated shards of magic energy from his hand when he transformed it into a lance.

Natsu then appeared behind Laxus with a large concentration of fire above his head and with a deafening battle cry he unleashed it upon the spiraling Laxus. When Laxus' body touched it hi whole being was engulfed in flames and a agonized roar could be heard from it. Gajeel didn't give him anytime to recover because he made iron poles to rise him into the air and hold him there while Natsu and Gajeel gathered their magic energy. When Laxus realized he was hanging within metal rods he quickly destroyed them with a discharge and dropped down. When he landed Laxus saw Natsu and Gajeel in front of him and also behind him. Both had their head tilted back and had a magic seal above their mouths and a ball of energy expanding.

Finally both of them leaned forward and unleashed a roar simultaneously at Laxus that was dehydrated from the lack of Laxus' blood. Laxus' eyes widened as the roars collided with him and exploded on contact producing a large cloud of smoke. Gajeel and Natsu were exhausted but wore proud expressions because they just defeated Laxus, one of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail. Their expressions quickly changed when they heard laughing coming from the explosion. When the dust settled they saw Laxus with rips on his shirt and pants but a huge grin plastered in his face.

"Wow that was a good attempt but I recommend you try a bit harder because I'm going to start fighting FOR REAL!" Laxus laughed as lighting started striking around him

Gajeel and Natsu covered their eyes from the bright rays of magic as Laxus' laugh intensified. When Gajeel and Natsu eyesight was less hindered by the rays they saw Laxus' muscles expanding with his shirt being ripped from the size and saw scales crawling up his arms. Widening their eyes they knew exactly what Laxus was doing and what he meant by fighting for real.

"Wait you're a dragon slayer too Laxus?" Natsu asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"You've got to be kidding me, we slammed you with all that magic and you're telling me that you're a dragon slayer and that barely affected you? Natsu not to sound like a downer, but we are so screwed." Gajeel said.

"THAT'S NOT ALL, I CAN FURTHUR INCREASE MY POWERS!" Laxus said as more electricity started building around him.

"Levy run get out of here while he's still charging if you can get away you won't be caught in the crossfire!" Gajeel yelled

"I won't abandon my friends I'm staying right here!" Levy argued

"It doesn't matter because ALL OF YOU ARE GOING TO DISAPPEAR!" Laxus roared as he threw his head back and started gathering energy.

With a mighty roar he unleashed the beam of electricity and it engulfed all three mages in a flash of light.

**There's Chapter 10 wow I feel accomplished anyway please review and help me out, I'm wandering if I should make a fanfic about Shadow the hedgehog embracing his Black Arm ties and wanting to be the ultimate life form and have the Seedrains, Sonic, and his friends try to destroy the remaining evil black arms and also I might include Shadow to have a sister.**


	11. Attention

**Attention:**

**I am prolonging updates for Blue Ink and Black Iron because of episodes that have yet been released have reached my ears and I am going to see them first them update accordingly. This shall not be a problem until I get to the end of the S rank guild trials but after if I haven't seen the Guild Tournament expect late updates but I promise you the minute I see the end of the episode I WILL write a chapter and finish it within 3 hours. Private Message all question, comments, or concerns do not review this message because it'll feel like I'm using this as publicity stunt and I'm not that kind of guy. If I was named President I really wouldn't think about re-election I'll just do what I think I need to do.**


	12. Chapter 11

A colossal explosion erupted after Laxus' attack and they only thing left standing was Laxus plus a huge dust cloud. Laxus started laughing manically until he heard a shattering sound. Laxus looked towards the enourmous dust and saw the letter G in platinum. Next to it he saw another letter until it spelled out guard, behind the colossal word was Levy on the ground with Gajeel on top of her sheileding her. Natsu was on his back looking dazed and was incredibly injured. Levy and Gajeel were also injured, Gajeel and Natsu took the brint of it but Levy was able to put a solid script spell to lesson the damage. Their attires were wrecked: Natsu's vest was completely shredded while his pants had huge rips in them. Gajeel's feathered sholdered was ripped while half of his shirt was cut in half and his pant's right leg was shredded. Levy's attire had no major cuts along her clothing but she was covered in dirt. Laxus eyes widened when he saw they were still breathing, how could have they survived his roar they're weaklings?

"Good job Levy if you didn't put that shield up time we would've been vaporized." Natsu said tiredly.

"Yeah thank you really you saved our asses." Gajeel said while smirking

"You're welcome but my shield didn't hold and both of you got hurt terribly I'm sorry." Levy said as she kept her gaze towards the ground.

"Laxus is an S-class mage and you blocked his attack by yourself that's very impressive." Gajeel complimented.

Levy slightly blushed but an enraged roar chased the blush off like a dog with a cat. The origin of the roar seemed to be Laxus he was leaking magic energy with an murderous aura accompanying it.

"There's no way you could've survived that blast, I put a great deal of energy into that attack even though you had that little shield you should've been destroyed!" Laxus roared.

"Well we're tougher than we look so don't count us out yet, Laxus" Natsu said while scrambling to his feet.

Laxus let out anothert roar then fired a large concentration of lighting towards Natsu, who rolled to the side to avoid it then charged towards him. Gajeel saw this transaction and forced his body to move and cooperate with him. He told Levy to hide and he also charged towards Laxus to back up Natsu. Gajeel launched an iron pillar with his left hand then made a sword with his right hand. Laxus easily dodged the pillar then laid his hand on the blunt side of the and sent a large amount of electricity that fried Gajeel to his very bones. Natsu ran with a fire fist aimed towards Laxus' face but Laxus straightened his posture and let it collide with his abdomen. Natsu's hand felt like it had been shattered into a million pieces by the hardness that Laxus exhibited. Laxus only smirked then he cleneched his right hand then engraved it into Natsu's stomach, with the force picking him up on Laxus' fist. Natsu eyes widened and he was slipping into unconsciousness until Gajeel roared with an iron leg aiming towards Laxus' face. Laxus looked over to him and stuck his finger out to intercept the attack. When gajeel's leg made contact with Laxus' finger a discharge sent Gajeel flying back into a pillar. Natsu tried to roar at Laxus but he gripped Natsu's mouth and let the fire explode in his face, sending him reeling back. Laxus then disappeared in a lighting bolt, with the lighting bolt still moving from one place to another above their heads. Gajeel and Natsu didn't know what to think when the lighting bolt divided into 4 different bolts and 2 flew at each dragonslayer.

Natsu tried to dodge the lighting bolts but the second they sailed past him they redirected and collided with Natsu. Natsu swore he felt a fist engrave into his body when the lighting bolt hit him. Gajeel was having the same problem as he tried to dodge them but ended up being hit in the back.

Levy hid behind a pillar where she could see the clash of the 3 dragonslayers without being in the way, but an idea popped in her head. She unsheathed her pen and started writing some words in the air then called Gajeel and Natsu. Both of the dragons looked towards her and saw she was writing 'fire' and 'iron' in huge bold letters that seemed to take a toll on her body. Knowing what she was planning to do both Gajeel and Natsu ran towards Levy but the lightening started to catch up with them. Before the lightning could strike them the bolts quickly dived to the side and collided with a metal word that was sticking out of the ground. Laxus had appeared when the bolts collided with eachother, and looked confused., he turned to see the metal word an grew angrier.

Levy was almost done with the words until a lightning bolt came out of no where and struck her in her chest and knocked her unconisuous. Natsu and Gajeel whipped around to see Laxus smirking with hi eyes lit with lightning and no pupils.

"Now that she's out the way we can get back to more important business." Laxus said.

That seemed to be the last straw because Natsu and Gajeel both consumed the imcomplete words but gained immensened power and they started to overflow with energy. Scales started to crawl up their bodies until they were covered in it like a suit of armor. Laxus barely had time to laugh when a iron fist met his face and sent him flying back into a burning kick to his back. Gajeel and Natsu were moving so fast they looked like blurs.

"Gajeel go make sure Levy is okay and take her somewhere safe I'll fight Laxus until you get back." Natsu ordered in a low tone.

Gajeel didn't need to be told twice as he covered the distance between him and Levy in an instant then took her in his arms then speed away. Gajeel carried the unconscious blue haired girl bridal style out of the church to find Erza running towards them.

"Gajeel what happened where's Laxus and Natsu?" Erza asked until she saw Levy.

"Forget about them, just take care of Levy I'll be back woth Natsu later." Gajeel said as he gave Erza Levy's unconious form and disappeared.

Erza looked down at Levy and wondered what happened between her and Gajeel, but decieded against it when she left for the guild. Natsu was fighting Laxus on the roof and held his ground against the S-class mage until Gajeel showed up.

"So you're back how's the blue runt?" Laxus asked mockingly.

"She'll be fine when we bring back you're ass on a silver platter back to the guild." Natsu answered.

Laxus seemed to grow more excited as his smirk grew and more energy exploded out his body. Gajeel and Natsu followed suit and prepared to participate in the last and most dangerous clash between the three dragonslayers.

**So sorry for late update just know that summer is coming and a whole lot of updates are going to come too. Please review this chapter and please stay alert because I am going to try to update again but please don't be angered with me if I don't I have mother's day plus some father bonding this weekend. Also my sister is coming so I won't have laptop all the time.**


	13. Attention 2

**Attention I cannot update regularly or at all the laptop I was using to type is having technical problems. It will not type so I'm wont update until its fixed. The laptop I'm using now is my mom's work laptop and that means I can't use it but I'm sneaky ;). I'll try to sneak it out as much as I can but don't get your hopes up.**


	14. Update

**Hello I have thought of a way to update using a NOOK and my messed up laptop down side is that punctuation will be a hazard to an extent nothing to major plus updates will be spaced out. I will revise these updates if I have the right resources so please use your imagination and context clues to fill in the occasional gap.**


	15. Chapter 15

Natsu and Gajeel roared while charging at Laxus, eager to end this battle. Laxus smirked and launched a supercharged lighting fist at Natsu and a few thunderbolts at Gajeel. Natsu sent his own fire fist and broke through the attack and nailed Laxus in the chest, while Gajeel made a shield and rammed through the thunderbolts and into Laxus.

The thunder dragon didn't take this lying down so he closed the distance between them and blasted them with a lighting roar. He then grabbed Natsu by his head, threw him into the air and launched a supercharged lighting blast that sent him through the roof of the church. Gajeel tried to get back on his feet but Laxus just stepped on him with his leg overflowing with thunder, like he did a few days ago at the park.

Finally Gajeel got fed up and grabbed Laxus' foot and threw an iron pole at his face. Laxus caught the pole then lifted it up along with Gajeel and started smashing him against the surfaces of the church. A crash was heard above them and Natsu was coming down with a blazing fire talon. Laxus was about to let go of Gajeel and dodge but the iron dragon had other ideas, so he formed metal cuffs on Laxus' ankles then twisted out of his grip and dodged to the side. Natsu kick was successful and made Laxus bend forward, giving Natsu a chance to give him a burning uppercut that sent him backwards. The cuffs were holding vast so Gajeel could smash his iron fist against Laxus' spine then a double iron pole to his abdomen sending him and the cuffs flying.

Laxus was able to regain his footing only to see two dragon roars coming at him lusting for his pain. Laxus fired his own dragon roar and watched as it collided with the two other roars. The three dragons contested for victory valiantly. Natsu and Gajeel giving their all against this tough opponent while Laxus defended his title of one of the strongest Fairy Tail wizards with an equal amount of force. A few seconds passed and the power of the roars discharged covering the whole battlefield in smoke. Gajeel tried to sniff Laxus out but only had his head grasped by the lighting dragon's hand and electrocuted. Since his body was covered in iron scales he affects were doubled as well as the pain, after a few more seconds Laxus charged a roar at point blank range a fired it sending Gajeel out of the church.

Gajeel body skipped on the ground until it collided with a wall and making it crumple on his body. Natsu notice Gajeel's 'exit' and turned to see Laxus in front of him with an uppercut that sent him through the roof AGAIN and made him land on the top of the building. Laxus joined him and started laughing at his attempt to get back up on his feet.

"Now it's only the Fairy Tail mages left in the fight of Fairy Tail, no Phantom Lord Dogs to interfere." Laxus said referring to Juvia and Gajeel.

"I may not know those two very well but they're trying to be apart of this guild so they're not Phantom Lord Dogs." Natsu said while struggling.

"Whatever it doesn't matter I still have one trick up my sleeve that will turn all of you into dust." Laxus chuckled as he started gathering Magic energy in his hands.

"Laxus are you doing what I think you're doing?!" Natsu said for the first time fear in his voice.

"If you mean charging up Fairy Law then yes I am, I'm tired if waiting on thunder palace so I'll turn you all into dust." Laxus laughed. Natsu's eyes widen as he tried to convince Laxus not to do it but he wouldn't listen and kept charging it. Finally Laxus released Fairy Law and the whole town was covered in a flash of light, while it was accompanied by Natsu's screams.

When the light subsided Laxus was chuckling to himself and starting off the roof, but was stopped by a groan. Laxus turned around to see Natsu steadily getting back on his feet, unharmed by Fairy Law. Laxus was pondering why he was still there until a voice called him from the ground; he looked over and saw Fried limping towards the church.

"Laxus your Fairy Law didn't work because you don't consider any of the guild your enemy, you can't lie to magic so just stop this." Fried pleaded. After Fried said that lights flew to the lacrima in the sky destroying them upon contact and ending thunder palace.

Laxus roared in rage and directed it towards the Natsu that just staggered to his feet. Laxus decked Natsu in the face then grabbed him and slammed against the roof making holes to the inside of the church. After that he threw him up and when he came down he implanted an overcharge punch that sent him into a tower. Laxus felt his rage lessen when he saw Natsu on the ground unmoving, but his moment of peace what at an end when Natsu slowly staggered to his feet.

Laxus' rage skyrocketed and charged up his most powerful attack Heavenward Halberd and aimed at Natsu. "Natsu prepare to disappear you worthless matchstick?!" Laxus said as he launched the attack. Natsu looked at the incoming lightning magic that would end his life, with no more energy left he sank to his knees and awaited his death. When the Halberd was a mere foot away from his body it stopped and made an immediate right turn to the edge of the roof. Turning his head he saw Gajeel with one arm covered in iron scales and had remnants of lighting on it, but on his face he had a smirk as if mocking Natsu about having no more strength.

Natsu then looked in the depths of his being and pulled out all the strength he could. Natsu was covered in a tower of flames and focused it in his fist then punched Laxus. Nothing losing his momentum Natsu gave Laxus a bone crushing kick then made wings of fire that launched Laxus in the air. After that he charged into Laxus headfirst then gave a vicious elbow attack and finally he gathers all his remaining strength into his arms. He then spun around creating a cyclone of flames and directed them at Laxus, damaging him to the point of unconciousness. Natsu then dropped to his knees after exhausting all his magic power into his new dragon slayer ability, Fire Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade that saved Fairy Tail from one of its own.

**Ok I know this revolved around Natsu but I was watching the episode while typing on my NOOK if there are any mistakes please forgive me I didn't feel like typing this but I have an obligation keep you readers happy.**


	16. Bulletin

This is a bulletin pertaining to Blue Ink and Black Iron readers: Thank you for all of your support so I think you deserve and explanation as to why I'm updating my two other stories more than this one. The simple fact is I don't feel very drawn to Fairy Tail at the moment; I've been watching Naruto and the occasional Bulletstorm walkthrough more than Fairy Tail. Black Legacy my other story pertains to Naruto and truthfully I thought of it much more than Blue Ink and Black Iron. I thought bout at least maybe 30 or so chapters in my head, that is very odd for me. I know the last chapter I wrote about Blue Ink and Black Iron sucked SHIT COVERED ASS and I'll be the first to admit it. That was me forcing a chapter which ended up hurting the story you all have enjoyed, and I'm deeply sorry.


	17. Chapter 17

Fairy Tail was in an uproar despite the members looking like they all came from the hospital, which they did. Erza was enjoying her strawberry cheese cake, Grey was arguing with another member in his underwear, Juvia was behind a pillar with heart shaped eyes, Lucy was fending off Lyon who was all over her, and finally Team Shadow Gear was enjoying a meal together. Everyone in Fairy Tail was couldn't be more excited except for two very important contributors to the defeat of Laxus.

Natsu and Gajeel were covered in bandages from head toe Gajeel however was lucky because Natsu's mouth was covered due to getting a bone crushing electric fist. All he could do was groan and mumble through the bandages, no one could understand except Gajeel who seemed to become his translator.

"Shut up fire spitter we are both hurt and your mad I get it but come on its been 3 hours stop complaining!" Gajeel said in a strained voice. Natsu turned his head very slowly which gave Gajeel a stab I fear then gave a death glare that twisted the knife. He mumbled something then turned back around on the bench they were sitting on. "Not cool man, really not cool." Gajeel mutter quietly.

The guild turned to them and started to advance on them, Gajeel got a bit panicked as Natsu's eyes were maintaining their cold demeanor. When they got to them they grabbed them threw them into the air, when they came down they were caught and thrown again. "Cheers to the Dragon slayers that saved the guild!" Mirajane yelled as the guild started cheering.

"Dammit put me down, I not a damn yo-yo!" Gajeel roared. The guild paid no attention to him and threw them higher. Levy then walked to the middle where Gajeel's face would be when he landed and when he was thrown again. "We're just showing you are appreition you don't have to be a grouch." Levy said with a sweet cheerful smile. "I am injured and unallowed to drink I'm pissed so of course i'm going to be a grouch. Besides the Flame tongue is more of a grouch than me!" Gajeel said when he came down.

While the guild was throwing them the front doors started to open very slowly when they were fully open, a man with a black leather fur coat, blond hair, a lighting scar on his left eye walked in the guild turned around and accidentally dropped the Dragon slayers. "AHH GOD DAMMIT WHY IN THE FLYING FAIRY FUCK DID YOU DROP US!" Gajeel yelled at the top of his enraged lungs.

When he looked where everyone else was looking he froze, their walking towards them as Laxus and by the looks of it, in a better shape than all the other members. "Where is the old man?" He asked simply. The guild quickly formed a human barrier blocking the hospital wing where the grandmaster rested. After that they all started to roar profanities, threats, and warnings at Laxus who just seemed to take like he knew it was coming. This went on until a clank of a fork hitting a plate made the guild go silent; they all turned their heads to see Erza putting the plate on the table. "He's in the back third room on the right. As for all of you let him through." She said as if in a casual conversation.

The guild looked torn for a second until they formed a path for Laxus, they didn't want to let him through since hewas the enemy but they didn't want to anger Erza. As he was walking through a flash of pink and white appeared in front of Laxus, whose eyes widened realizing it was Natsu. The dragon slayer dropped his head down and roared words at Laxus for a brief period of time; unfortunately they couldn't understand a thing he said. Gajeel from the floor translated while Levy the only one who didn't yell at Laxus even when she had a couple of bandages across her chest, was trying to pick the dragon slayer up. "He says that he will not accept that win and that he wants a rematch when he gets stronger. You were fighting the guild not himself and he can't accept that he wants you to give him your undivided attention next time." Gajeel explained groaning as Levy couldn't lift him.

Laxus looked towards the hospital wing then walked past Natsu without giving him a second glance. This ignited Natsu which made him start jumping up and down while saying some choice words that Gajeel cringed at. However all of that stopped when Laxus gave a thumbs up sign as he was walking away, Natsu stared wide eyed as small tears of joy seeped through his bandages.

When Laxus left the guild went back to their regular activities except Levy and Gajeel who still couldn't get the iron dragon slayer up. "Ok on three we're going to push up full force." Levy grounded out. Gajeel nodded as he waited for her signal but before she could say one Gajeel's body started to rise. It flew from the floor to nearby chair; he looked at Levy who seemed to have a surprised face but happy one.

"Damn dragons are HEAVY especially the iron one." A voice behind him commented. Gajeel turned his head to see Jet and Droy smiling down at him, his face turned into a replica of Levy's the only difference was the happy hint she had was replaced with shock.

"Why would you two...?" Gajeel started but Jet cut him off. "This doesn't mean we like you we're just saying thanks and sorry for the other day." Gajeel mouth dropped opened. "Yeah and since no one has said it I suppose we have to." Droy said causing the dragon slayer to think about question marks as to what he was talking about.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Black Steel Gajeel!" They both said at the same time. Now at this point Gajeel's mouth decided it knew portal magic because his mouth dropped so much his jaw was on top of his head. Before he could say anything they both left abruptly just as Levy was about to say something.

"This is great you three might finally get along now!" Levy said excited. Gajeel didn't say anything to burst her happy bubble that he couldn't help but enjoy. Any other mood except deep concentration didn't seem right to Gajeel he wanted her to always be smiling. 'Aw shit I should like a fucking pansy now!' Gajeel thought.

He didn't notice Levy waving her hand in front of him until she lightly slapped his cheek, he looked over to her and saw her a few inches away from his face. Now Gajeel had met the toughest challenge of his life, not blushing in front of the blue haired bookworm. "Did you hear me I said I have to go to get ready for the parade tonight?" Levy asked. Gajeel quickly shook his head as she gave him her bright signature smile that made his pansy feelings come back and then left for the exit of the guild hall.

Night approached quickly as if it couldn't wait for the parade, Fairy Tail had several floats such as Gray and Juvia's water and ice castle and Erza showing off different armors. Everything was bright and happy except for the lone iron dragon slayer watching from an alleyway. On his right shoulder was a human shaped piece of paper that seemed to be alive. "Well we'll need another plan to destroy Fairy Tail I thought giving my son that lacrima which gave him dragon slayer magic and increased his rage would give us the perfect opportunity." Ivan drawled.

Gajeel's eyes widened at the revelation of the whole Fairy Tail battle royal that resulted in Laxus being kicked out of the guild his fault was surprising. "Anyway Gajeel keep gaining their trust I expect your report next week." Ivan said as the paper crumpled up in his pants. Gajeel released a large sigh as he watched everyone else have fun, even the fire spitter who took of his bandages was spiting out fire letters. The whole town of Magnolia was a strange place as well as a strange guild to be home to. Gajeel had little smirk on his face even though he felt a stab of sadness inside his solid heart.

**I'm putting this story on break until I can think of a way to continue this story. The welcome to Fairy Tail thing was me falling the quote 'forgive your enemies but remember their names.' By JFK anyway review and check out my other stories i'm sure you'll find something you like.**


	18. Author Note

Author Message

Hello my loyal Blue Ink and Iron followers and reviewers, I'm so happy with the Fanfic's sucess with reviews and such. I am also disappointed with myself for not being able to come up with new ideas so finally I decided that I'll conclude this Fanfic by saying its completed and write ANOTHER fanfic about our fairies. However before i can begin production on the next installment of Blue Ink and Black Iron, I will be working on my other fanfics, tweaking them and maybe even deleting a few of them for the time being. Between my education and job, I can barely find time to visit but thanks to some more free time I've come up with a schedule that will ensure weekly updates for a select few of my fanfics i decide to keep public. Please keep an eye out for my other Fanfics because I got a few interesting ideas for them thanks to: Me finishing Naruto, Reviewing Bleach Episodes and watching some old cartoon shows like W.I.T.C.H. (Really recommend watching this show, newest fanfiction will have distinct elements from the series, however remember, its still my fanfic and i can change any event i want, so don't assume you know what's going to happen at all times. this show just gave me inspiration)


End file.
